


Bedfellows

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...is a summary really necessary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows

Lucrezia Borgia refused to go to sleep unless her older brother, Cesare slept with her. This had been true from the time she was just two years old. When she was five, her mother had tried to separate the siblings, sending nine year old Cesare to his own room at bedtime.

“You’re a big girl now, Lucrezia. You and your brother shouldn’t be sleeping together anymore.”

As she was frightfully spoiled, Lucrezia began to shriek and did not stop until her mother capitulated several hours later and begged Cesare to go quiet his sister down.

“If I don’t sleep with her, Mom, she’ll just start screaming again.”

“I know.” Vannozza was exhausted, her eyes puffy and ringed with dark circles. “You’re the only one who can get her to go to sleep. I’m sorry to ask you to share a room with her at your age, Cesare, but obviously it’s the only way we’re going to get any rest.”

“I don’t mind, Mom. I’ll take one for the team.”

His mother kissed his cheek and watched him walk down the hall to his sister’s room. The shrieking stopped the moment he opened Lucrezia’s door. Vannozza sighed in defeat and relief.

Cesare climbed into bed with Lucrezia. She snuggled up next to him and he kissed her cheek.

“Good job, Sis. I don’t think they’ll try that again for a long, long time.”

 

The exceptional closeness between Cesare and Lucrezia had been apparent almost from her birth. Her brother had hovered over her, demanding that their mother attend to the baby as soon as she began to whimper. He watched in fascination as she kicked, crawled, stood. She learned to walk, curling her plump little fist around Cesare’s patient fingers. He took her everywhere with him, teaching her to throw snowballs, swim, climb trees and catch garter snakes. He adored his little angel with her white blonde hair, fine as corn silk, her round blue eyes and her little rosebud of a mouth. She smiled readily at him and held out her arms for him to pick her up. If anyone tried to take her away from him, she shrieked. From a very early age, that became her weapon of choice, one she knew to be deadly effective.

Cesare’s younger brother, Juan, who felt displaced by Lucrezia, did not particularly like her, but he dare not act on his displeasure lest Cesare, a year older, bigger and stronger, make him regret it.

When Cesare started school, Lucrezia was miserable until he came home. Mercifully, she was at least quiet, understanding that there was no alternative to this arrangement.

When she was two, she was moved from a crib to a toddler bed. Cesare, anxious that she might fall out of it during the night, insisted on sleeping with her to protect her. Thus was a troublesome convention born. From then on, Lucrezia demanded her brother’s presence at night.

When Lucrezia was ten and her brother fourteen and they were still sleeping together, her parents became uncomfortable enough to broach the subject at the dinner table.

“You know, the two of you have long passed the age where you should be sharing a room. Don’t you think it’s time for you to separate?”

"No, Daddy.” Lucrezia made sure to call him by a name she knew would make her sound more childlike. “I’m afraid to sleep by myself. I still have bad dreams that wake me up. I need Cesare there with me.”

“Nonsense, Lucrezia. I haven’t heard you wake up from a nightmare in years.”

“Of course you haven’t. Cesare is right there and he quiets me down right away. Otherwise, I would scream and scream.”

“Well, how much longer do you two think this arrangement should go on? I have to say it really doesn’t look right.”

Cesare shrugged.

“I don’t like the idea of my little sister waking up all alone and scared, Dad. As long as she needs me, I want to be there for her.”

Lucrezia’s smile was just short of gloating.

 

As a compromise, the parents had two beds placed in Lucrezia’s room. She and Cesare slept together in one of them.

 

As she entered her teens, Lucrezia began to enjoy Cesare’s body beside her at night for completely different reasons than before. She liked feeling the stubble on his chin rubbing against her neck as he spooned his long body around hers. His arms were strong as they held her. The sound of his breathing both soothed and excited her. Sometimes he pushed his thigh between hers. Frequently his hands brushed over her round breasts. He delighted in the fact that she was over a foot shorter than he was. Her diminutive size and her youth appealed to the primal male in him, making him feel protective and possessive. He loved the scent of her smooth flesh and enjoyed waking up with her limbs wrapped around his.

He had just recently made it his custom to emerge naked from the adjoining bathroom after showering and nonchalantly get dressed, knowing she was watching, sure she would be curious and intrigued. At eighteen, he was six feet two inches tall, muscular, long limbed and broad shouldered. Lucrezia was enticed by the black hair that lightly covered his arms and legs and ran in a line down his belly to meet the patch that surrounded his male parts.

One night, wearing a thin nightgown, she sat on the side of the bed while he stood nude in front of her and invited her to closely inspect his body. Her eyes widened when his penis grew erect as she handled it.

“Cesare…what’s happening to you?”

“My dick likes the way you touch it, honey. That’s how it responds.”

“Will it stay that way?”

“Until it’s satisfied.”

“What will satisfy it?”

“You. Your body.”

“Cesare, do you want to … _do it_ with me?”

“Yes.”

“Now?”

“Right now.”

“I want to, too.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Very sure.”

He helped her to pull her nightgown over her head and tossed it away. His eyes travelled over her body, taking possession.

“I love you, Sis. I always knew the day would come when you would be mine.”

“I knew it too. I can only love you, Cesare. Nobody else.”

He bent over her, catching her face between his big hands, pressing his lips to hers. She reached for him, grasping his wrists. He moved closer to her, sliding his hands over her shoulders and down her back. He gently pushed her down onto the bed and dropped to his knees, between her parted thighs.

“So beautiful. Let me, let me…”

He lowered his head, inhaling the delicate scent of her unblemished pussy, tender and unguarded, displayed for him, and him alone.

She inhaled sharply when she felt his mouth touch her, tensing a little. He stroked her belly, crooning to her.

“Shhh, shh… my baby. My pretty baby…it’s all right. I’ll take care of you. Let Cesare take care of you.”

She relaxed and grasped his hair, letting him do as he would. His lips and tongue were soft and velvety, irresistible. She quickly fell into rhythm with him, pulsing her hips as he stroked her. Continuing to suck her clitoris, he slid his forefinger inside her.

“Where no man has gone before,” he thought, smiling inwardly.

He gently inserted another finger, spreading them, stretching.

Her scent grew stronger as she became wetter. He sucked eagerly, knowing he was pleasing her as well.

He withdrew his fingers and stood up, looming over her, transfixed by the sight of her breasts, rapidly rising and falling with her panting, her nipples rigid, and her rosebud mouth open, wanting his kiss. He lowered his long body onto hers and claimed her lips, aware that his own were slick with her juice. She raised her legs and locked them around his waist, astonishing him with her boldness. He reached back and ran one hand over her thigh while with his other hand he fondled her breast, soft and full and aching for his touch. Her eyes glittered. She bared her teeth and bit his shoulder, not hard, but leaving a mark.

“Mine, Cesare,” she gasped.

“Yours, baby.” He found her nipple and suckled lustily, intending to leave a bruise. She kissed his forehead and his eyelids, showing her appreciation.

“Come in me now, Cesare.” She was shaking, unable to bear her eagerness any longer.

He grasped his cock and felt her hands cover his. She guided him and raised her hips to receive him.

“I love you, Lucrezia.”

He pushed inside of her and then stopped, watching for her reaction.

She pulled him forward, deeper into her, and dug her heels into his backside.

“Harder, harder. Please!”

The manner in which he crouched over her caused his pubic region to press against her clitoris, causing her intense stimulation. He was astounded and thrilled when she suddenly went rigid all over, uttering a series of sharp cries and arching her back, pushing her body hard against his and pulling on his hair. He felt her pussy contract around his cock. He held her tightly and rocked her in his arms, murmuring to her, calling her his baby, his woman, his love. When she stopped thrashing, he lifted his head to look into her eyes, which were soft and adoring.

“Cesare, I love you so. I’m so happy to belong to you. Never let me go.”

“You’re mine forever. We’ll be together always. Just me and you.”

Her arms went around his neck and they kissed hungrily.

“My turn, baby.”

He settled his body against her and began thrusting. His hoarse breaths sounded right beside her ear, exciting her. She dug her fingers into his back and met his belly with her own.

“Fuck me, Cesare. Give it to me. Come in me.”

Her insides were slick and satiny and hot, and he slid gloriously in and out of her tender vault.

“Lucrezia. Baby. I’m coming. I’m about to come.”

Her arms tightened around him and she whispered his name breathlessly.

“Cesare. My Cesare. Give me….give me…”

With a deep grunt, he made one last huge lunge and spurted his semen into her in several big, throbbing jets, delighting her and himself both.

He crumpled onto her and they lay together for a long time, locked in satisfied embrace, kissing and whispering. When they finally separated their bodies, Cesare stretched out beside Lucrezia and caressed her breasts, running his finger delicately over a pretty mole close to the nipple that now bore the mark of his passion.

“Forgive me, Lucrezia, for not using birth control. I kind of calculated that this would be a safe time, based on your last monthly, but that isn’t the most reliable method. We’ll have to take precautions in the future, but I wanted this time to be, well….pristine.”

“But, Cesare, surely a brother can’t get his sister pregnant?”

He winced, the realization of the depth of her youth and innocence crashing down on him.

“Honey, yes I can. So we have to be more responsible.”

She gazed up at him, her eyes wide.

“Whatever you say. I’ll do what you tell me.”

Jesus, she was so trusting! He had always led her to be so, and now the weight of his duty to her rather overwhelmed him.

“I’m not always right, Sis. You should question me when you have doubts.”

“I could never doubt you. You always take care of me.”

“I do my best. Everything I do is always out of love for you.”

“I know. That’s why I trust you.”

“Are you glad we made love?”

“I’m only sorry we didn’t do it sooner.”

“This was soon enough for me. You’re still not much more than a little girl.”

She gave him a saucy smile.

“You didn’t treat me like a little girl earlier.”

“No? How would you like it if I gave you a spanking?”

“You know, I think I would!”

 


End file.
